tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Stryzzar as "Cameron" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:33 Stryzzar 78908992@gateway/web/freenode/ip.120.144.137.146 has joined #discarding 15:33 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Stryzzar. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 15:33 Ennui and Cameron 15:33 <@TDIFan13> Great! 15:33 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Cameron, and then you can audition for Ennui right after. 15:33 no problem 15:33 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 15:34 ok 15:34 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stryzzar/Ridonculous_Roleplay_Boney_Island_Audition_Tape 15:34 <@TDIFan13> Perfect! Thanks. 15:34 <@TDIFan13> Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 15:34 aight 15:34 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 15:35 Ennui I intend to follow as closely to his character as possible 15:35 however I plan on trying something different with Cameron 15:35 <@TDIFan13> Oh, sorry, these are for Cam right now. 15:35 <@TDIFan13> Okay, cool. 15:35 firstly since he has his "brainiac" thing removed in the RP 15:35 I can't use that trait anymore 15:35 <@TDIFan13> Right, I forgot about that. 15:36 but since he's still "smart" -ish, I was thinking of substituting that a more common sense characterization 15:36 <@TDIFan13> I like that idea! 15:36 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 15:36 at the moment no plans 15:36 can't see anyone to pair him up with 15:37 but if an opportunity does come up I'll roll with it 15:37 <@TDIFan13> Sounds good. 15:37 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 15:37 no issues, I've played plenty of versatile characters before 15:37 <@TDIFan13> It just means for people in general but yeah, I know you well enough by now, you're fine. 15:37 <@TDIFan13> Okay so. 15:38 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. 15:38 ok 15:38 <@TDIFan13> You'll be playing Cameron. Your partner for this scene is Gwen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 15:38 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Gwen13 15:38 Stryzzar has changed nick to Cameron6 15:38 Hi Gwen how you doing? 15:39 * Gwen13 looks up from sketchbook and sighs. 15:39 <+Gwen13> Oh. Cameron. 15:39 <+Gwen13> Hey. :s 15:39 is everything alright? 15:39 you seem kind of glum 15:39 <+Gwen13> Apparently I'm always glum. 15:39 <+Gwen13> But yeah, it's whatever. 15:39 <+Gwen13> It's nothing. 15:39 Are you sure? If you want to talk about it I'm here. 15:39 * Gwen13 sighs again. 15:40 <+Gwen13> Okay, well. 15:40 <+Gwen13> Look, I'm not really an expert at talking about my feelings. 15:40 <+Gwen13> But I think I might've done something to hurt Courtney. 15:40 <+Gwen13> Don't tell her! 15:40 Of course I won't, 15:40 I'm sure it's a big misunderstanding 15:40 <+Gwen13> I... 15:41 <+Gwen13> I kissed Duncan today. 15:41 WHAT?! 15:41 <+Gwen13> Well, Duncan kissed me. 15:41 <+Gwen13> But we still kissed. 15:41 umm.. 15:41 <+Gwen13> Cam, please! Don't say anything to Courtney. 15:41 <+Gwen13> She would skin me alive. 15:41 Okay I won't. 15:41 <+Gwen13> Thanks. 15:41 But if Courtney really is your friend, I'm sure she'll come to forgive you eventually. 15:41 <+Gwen13> Have you MET Courtney? 15:42 <+Gwen13> She holds grudges. Looong grudges! 15:42 She gave me a deathglare the other day, but otherwise we haven't really talked. 15:42 <+Gwen13> I just feel like such a bad person. 15:42 How long have you been friends? 15:43 <+Gwen13> Only a few weeks, but. 15:43 <+Gwen13> Still. 15:43 Well if she isn't willing to forgive you, maybe she's not right to be called a friend. 15:43 * Gwen13 ponders this. 15:43 <+Gwen13> Thanks for talking about this with me, Cam. 15:43 <+Gwen13> I get it if you see me differently after this. 15:44 <+Gwen13> I wouldn't like myself either. :s 15:44 Hey who am I to judge? 15:44 Bubble Boy with no social skills here. 15:44 * Gwen13 laughs. 15:44 <+Gwen13> You know, you're pretty cool. 15:44 Thanks Gwen, it was nice talking to you. 15:44 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:44 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Ennui, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions